


Runaway Run

by gallygalileo



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, the death cure - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallygalileo/pseuds/gallygalileo
Summary: The only way to have eyes on WICKED up close was to get into the city. And the only way to do that is to sneak in through the underground railway. This is based on a deleted scene from The Death Cure but set prior to the events of the movie. I hope you enjoy this!
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner) & Reader, Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s), Gally (Maze Runner)/You
Kudos: 8





	Runaway Run

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble/one shot is based on this prompt:  
> “That’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard.”  
> “I don’t hear a no.” by maigoth-prompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Content warning: swearing

“I can’t believe we’re doing this, I can’t believe we’re doing this.”, you mutter to yourself.

"You better believe it because we’re here and we’re doing this", Gally says while glancing at you over his shoulders. He’s perched at the edge of the tunnel and peering down the railway track. His tilts his head sideways and furrows his brows while he listens intently for the sound of the approaching train.

“This is possibly the worst idea I’ve ever heard”, you say as you crawl up closer to Gally and the tunnel opening to peek your head out.

“Well, I didn’t hear a no earlier. So here we are.”, Gally smiles and gives you a gentle nudge with his knee.

You playfully scoff back while shaking your head. Sure, you both knew this plan was absolutely ridiculous. You remember when Gally told you that there were plans to get into the city unnoticed.

_“HOW? Every square inch of that wall is either booby-trapped or heavily guarded. You’d never make it” you had exclaimed._

_“Yeah, of course. That’s why we’re going under the walls and into the city. They’d never see it coming.”, Gally had said and rolled out some large blueprints and various maps on the desk in front of you._

_“Lawrence approved it. They’re already tunnelling through as we speak. They’re going through the sewers and into the underground railway system.”, Gally explained while you traced your fingers over the prints._

_You looked at up at Gally and met his eyes across the table._

_“So I’m assuming you volunteered to be the first one to go up to The City and take a look at WICKED?”, you asked._

_“I know it’s dangerous, but I have to do this.”, Gally said._

You open your mouth to say something, but you’re silenced by the low rumbling of a train in the distance. You glance down at your watch and look up to meet Gally’s eyes.

“Right on time. Are you ready?”, you ask as you brace up against the wall of the tunnel. Gally winks and nods back at you before his eyes squint against the approaching lights of the train. The walls surrounding you begin to quiver and the roar of the wind envelopes your hearing just as the train whirs past you. You stare forward towards Gally as the passing train illuminates and dims the walls, your heart fluttering with each flicker of light. Gally reaches forward and squeezes your hand.

“Stay on me, okay? We’re gonna be just fine. I mean it.”, Gally yells over the noise. His eyes meet yours and he nods reassuringly. You inhale deeply and squeeze his hand back just as the end of the train passes the tunnel.

“Go! Run and I’ll catch up.”, Gally suddenly shouts as he gives your hand a tight squeeze before letting go.

You quickly haul yourself out of the tunnel and jump, landing on the rough gravel of the train tracks in a cloud of light dust. Gally lands next to you and helps you steady yourself before turning to fix the grate over the tunnel opening. You look down at your watch and your eyes widen when you realize how little time you both have to get to maintenance deck in order to get out of here.

“Shit! Shit!”, you frantically hiss as you tug Gally’s arm just as you start to run.

“We have just under a minute to make it!”, you call over your shoulder to Gally.

You sprint down the middle of the track with Gally close behind you. You’re both breathing frantically as you run, your eyes straining desperately to spot the safe, warm red light of your exit point. You see the red glow getting stronger as you keep running forward.

“Get to the exit, get to the exit, get to the exit. Keep moving, keeping moving, keep mov-”, you start to chant to yourself but your thoughts are cut off by the alarmingly white light growing from around the turn way up ahead. You look down and notice the tracks vibrating as the roar of another train approaches. You inhale sharply as you legs come to a sudden stop and you fall forward as Gally crashes into your back. Gally groans loudly as he rolls to the side and picks himself back up. He swears under his breath and hauls you up on your feet.

“Keeping running! We’re almost there! GO!”, Gally pants and gives you a push forward, with him following right behind you.

You stagger into a jog and then jump when the sound of the train engine startles your legs into a sprint. You run towards the upcoming train and veer to your left as you approach the illuminated deck. You reach out for the metal ladder and quickly pull yourself up, the blowing wind waving your hair over your face as you do so. Once you’re up, you turn and reach your arms down to help Gally. Your eyes widen when you don’t see him at the end of your grasp.

“GALLY!”, you shout down the railway track.

You spot him sprinting towards you and the ladder from your right, and you can hear the growing roar of the train from your left.

“Grab my arm!”, you yell out as Gally leaps towards the ladder. You reach your arms out and watch Gally reach upwards just as the beam of white light blinds you for just a moment.

When you hear the whir of the train fade into the distance, you open your eyes and gasp when you see Gally’s eyes staring right back at you. Gally’s is on top of you, his forearms are planked by your shoulders and are holding him up. Your hands are tightly grasping the collar of his light blue sweatshirt and your legs are intertwined with his. You’re both breathing heavily as your heartbeats try to find a steady rhythm.

Gally looks at you for a moment before giving his head a little shake.

“Uh…I’m sorry about that. Thanks..uh…thanks for saving my ass back there.”, Gally grins slowly as pushes himself up, rolling over to rest on his knees. He looks down and clears his throat as he tries to dust some gravel off his trousers.

“W-what? I can’t even remember what happened. I couldn’t see because of the lights”, you say and sit up while rubbing your eyes with your palms.

Gally looks up at you and steadies his breath before speaking.

“You pulled me up just as that train passed by. If you hadn’t…I probably would have lost a leg or something.”, he says.

Your mouth opens in surprise and you eventually just shrug in response.

“You really don’t remember any of that?”, Gally asks you. You shake your head as you bring yourself up to your feet. You reach out your hand to help Gally up and smile.

“Well..you’re welcome. You’ve only got one good lung. I couldn’t let you lose anything else important, could I?”, you say and lightly bump your fist against Gally’s chest while looking up at him. You smile, turn and start walking down the glowing red hallway.

“You know I’m gonna borrow that line one day, right?”, Gally softly chuckles before jogging to keep up with you.

You stop at the end of the hallway and carefully peek around the corner. Gally sticks his head out and looks both ways.

“This way. C'mon.”, he says and starts to quickly jog down the hallway to the left.

You hurry right behind Gally, following him as you pass through what seems like an endless number of doors and corridors until you enter what seems like an electric room of some kind. Over the buzz of the machinery, you can hear the sound of footsteps, voices over intercoms and the puff of train engines.

“I’ll head out first and you come out right behind me”, Gally whispers, his hand on the door handle.

You nod back in response and Gally opens the door and quickly slips into the crowd and follow behind him. You keep your distance from Gally for a while, looking down and checking your watch in an effort to act natural.

You walk faster to catch up with Gally when you see him head towards the station’s exit. Gally looks behind his shoulders and slows down so you can reach him.

“Holy shit.”, you mummer as you look up at the glistening buildings towering towards the night sky. Your eyes follow a metro train as it whizzes by on the overhead railway. Gally is also looking around when his gaze lands on a tall, illuminated building in the distance.

“I think that’s it. That’s WICKED”, he nods his head towards the building and stares at it for a moment before turning to look at you.

“You ready to do this?”, Gally asks and extends his hand out to you.

You nod your head and take Gally’s hand as you both head down the stairs to the street and into the unknown of the night together.


End file.
